Contingent
by avery-lainey
Summary: What if Jane saves Clementine and Luke from the lake? What made the woman who only seems to care about survival risk her life for him? Basically how I think things would turn out if Luke didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy shit. I haven't written fanfiction for like two years. ****_What is this._**

The group approaches a vast, frozen lake in front of a scarcely built house. "You're taking us to _that_ piece of shit?" Kenny hisses at Arvo. "It doesn't matter what it looks like, we only need the supplies." Jane retorts. "I think the real problem is how we're gonna _get_ to it." Luke says. "We walk across. Is okay. Ice will not break. I go first."

Everyone looks at him in disbelief. "Maybe it'll be okay if we spread out and go slowly?" Clementine suggests reluctantly. Kenny scowls at the Russian. "Fine we'll go across, but _you _have to be in front." He says gesturing towards Arvo. "And if things go to shit, it's on your head." He adds menacingly.

They approach the ice and carefully step onto it. Arvo goes first with Kenny following behind with a gun pointed at his back.

Clem pauses when she hears the ice crack a little below her. _This was a horrible idea. _She steps away from the crack relieved that the ice didn't break. "Fuck…" She hears Jane murmur. "There are some walkers behind us."

Arvo turns around and is frightened by the walkers, so he starts to walk faster. "Hey!" Kenny yells as he tries to catch up with Arvo. Arvo walks faster which makes the ice crack underneath him, and Kenny pulls him out and throws him on the ground. "God damn it, Kenny. Chill the fuck out!" Mike says.

Clementine turns around and sees a crack forming under Luke's feet. She and Bonnie try to get closer to help him, but he orders them to stop. They keep going despite his protests. _No one is going to die like this. _

Clem and Bonnie pause when they are about five feet from Luke.

"Clem you have to go help him!"

"NO. Clem please don't. It's too dangerous."  
>"You're light, Clem! The ice won't break!<p>

Clementine starts to walk slowly to Luke as Bonnie takes out her gun to shoot the approaching walkers.  
>"No Clem.. Please go back. You're gonna fall through!"<br>"It's okay. We're gonna be okay." Clem reassures him.

Luke reaches his hand out to her, and the ice breaks as their fingers touch. Clem is shocked by the freezing water. Is it possible for things to be this cold? She swims up to the surface and bangs on the ice with no luck. She feels a walker grab her leg which startles her, making her loose precious air. She kicks it away and keeps trying to break the ice. She hears a walker gurgle next to her, but Luke grabs it and throws it off of her. It grabs his leg on the way down. Clementine couldn't help him because Jane had pulled her out of the lake. "Get..Luke!" She says between shivers.

Jane looks at the hole in the lake, horrified. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and gently pushes Clem out of the way. "Wh-What are you… doing?!" Clem screams as Jane lowers herself into the lake. "What the fuck is she doing!?" Kenny hollers.

They wait for a minute, but no one comes out of the lake. _No. No.. Clem can't lose both of them. _Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

The sound of sloshing water makes Clem open her eyes. Jane crawls out of the lake, pulling Luke up with her. _They're okay!_ Clem thinks until she realizes that Luke is unconscious. Jane just starts slapping him. She slaps his face. She slaps his chest. It would be amusing if Clem wasn't freezing, and Luke wasn't at risk of dying.

After one hard punch to the chest, Luke wakes up and coughs up a bunch of water. Jane smiles. _Was she crying? _"C'mon we need to go. We're gonna fucking freeze to death."

Luke wearily stands up obviously still in shock. Jane picks up Clem and runs to the house, the wind biting at her already freezing skin.

_Everyone is okay._

**_A/N: Don't make fun of my title. I'm bad with titles. They are my mortal enemy. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is in third person but it's still kinda in Jane's point of view cause it shows how she's feeling. I know there's a name for that, but I forgot what it was so screw it.**

* * *

><p>Jane and the others burst through the door of the house, and go straight to the fireplace. She sets Clementine down and sits down hugging her knees to her chest in a desperate attempt to warm herself. <em>Why the hell did she just do that? <em>

"I'll start a fire." Bonnie says, and Luke sits beside Clem and Jane. Jane stares at her hands which had turned a sickly blue color at the cuticles. She looks up at Clem and Luke whose lips had turned blue.

"This is your fuckin' fault!" Kenny hollers as he pushes Arvo onto the ground. "Kenny calm down! It ain't his fault; he was just tryin' to help." Luke says between shivers. Kenny completely ignores the groups' protests and starts to beat Arvo. "Kenny, what the fuck! Stop!" Mike yells.

"Kenny.. pl-please stop!" Clem stammers. Kenny turns around with a wild look in his eyes which actually startles Jane a bit. His face softened when he saw Clem's expression. "I'm tyin' him up."

Bonnie gets the fire started and everyone gathers around it. Arvo sits behind in the cold, tied to the unfinished stairs. Jane begins to get drowsy, so she lays her head on the ground and sleeps.

When Jane wakes up, the sky is a little darker. Clem is still asleep next to her, but Luke is up looking out the window. He doesn't look blue anymore. Luke hears her stirring and turns to smile at her causing a strange fluttering in her chest. "Hey." He says. "Uh, hi." Jane replies awkwardly. Despite her efforts, she just can't seem to make their relationship 'less weird'. "Hell of a day, huh?"

Jane gives a half-hearted chuckle, and looks around. "Where is everyone?"

"Kenny's outside tryin' to get that truck started. Mike untied Arvo when he left, and I think they're somewhere in the back of the house now. And Clem's out cold." Jane raises her eyebrow.

"Sorry that wasn't funny." She smiles and shakes her head.

After a moment of observing Kenny, Jane says, "He's losing it."

"He lost his whole family. It really hit him hard."

"We've all lost people we care about, but that doesn't mean we can just up and go nuts. You saw what he did to Arvo. What if he snaps at one of us?"

"I don't think he'd do that. He cares about Clem and AJ too much. They're all he has left. They're the only thing keeping him sane. And hurting one of us would hurt Clem."

Jane shrugs. "I guess you're right, but he still makes me nervous." Luke sighs and attempts to change the subject.

"About the lake," He begins. "Stop," She interrupts him. "I don't _know_ why. It was just one of those moments when you act without thinking because you're just so desperate." He smiles at her which makes her heart melt again. _God damn it. I'm gonna puke. _She thinks. "I-uh- I have to pee." Jane says quickly, and she rushes out the door.

Of course she was lying; she just had to get away from him. She can't go through that again. She can't love someone just for them to die again. It always happens, and she'll be broken afterwards. As long as she doesn't get attached, she can't be hurt. She'll be fine as long as she keeps up her cold, hard façade. She tells herself this even when she knows that keeping it in kills her more than anything.

Jane reenters the house after her stomach calms down and finds that Clem is awake. "Hey, you feeling better?" She asks. Clem nods. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"I'm always really pale." Jane jokes weakly. Clem raises her eyebrows but drops it, knowing that Jane doesn't enjoy sharing her feelings. Jane may think that nobody notices when her 'tough survivor' act begins to falter, but Clem can see straight through it. "I'm gonna go check on Kenny." Clementine says. _No do NOT leave me alone with him again. FUCK._

AJ starts to cry, so Luke gently pulls his makeshift box cradle over to him. "Uh. What do I do?" He asks cluelessly. Jane shrugs. "I dunno. Make a face at it. That worked for Clem." Luke sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes which makes Jane laugh but AJ cry harder. "I made it worse! What did I do?!" Jane snickers. "Maybe he thinks you're ugly." Luke scowls, picks AJ up, and forces him into Jane's arms. "Please fix him!"

Jane adjusts the baby in her arms. She starts rocking him which causes him to puke on her. Luke laughs. "That's what you get for callin' me ugly." He looks down at AJ. "High five, little man." Luke picks up AJ's little hand and slaps it against his in a high-five. She smiles at him. _Why does he have to be so adorable when she's trying to NOT like him._

He takes AJ from Jane's arms and puts him in his little box. "God, this is so fucking gross." Jane complains as she wipes the puke from her jacket.

"Well at least he stopped crying. You fixed him." Luke smirks.

An engine started from outside startles the pair, and they run outside to see what all the commotion is.

"Holy shit! You got it to work?!" Mike says. Kenny looked happier than he had in days.

"Well, since we've got it workin' we need to figure out where we're going."

"We need to head back south. It was a stupid idea coming up here. A few of us almost froze to death." Jane says. "I agree." Luke says. "I don't really wanna take another dip in a freezin' lake."

"No, we're goin' to Wellington. There are supplies there, and it would be best for AJ." Kenny says defensively. "Wellington?" Jane says skeptically. "Sounds like bullshit to me," Mike says. "We should go to Texas."

"Texas? What the fuck?_ I_ got this car workin' so _I_ get to decide where we're going, and we are going to Wellington." Jane scowls. "This is a stupid idea! You think bringing a newborn baby to a freezing place is _good _for him?" Kenny glares at her.

"Don't fight! We can just sleep on it and decide where to go tomorrow!" Clem pleads. "Sounds good to me." Luke says. Jane nods. "Fine then. It's getting' late. We all need to get some sleep." Kenny grumbles. Jane goes inside the house and lies on the cold floor. It's extremely uncomfortable, but she's exhausted, so she falls asleep almost immediately.

"HELP THEY'RE ROBBING US!" A scream from outside wakes Jane from her slumber. A gunshot quickly follows the shout._ Shit_.

Jane runs outside with Kenny and Luke and sees Arvo with smoke coming out of his gun, and Mike and Bonnie with bags of supplies at their feet. "What the fuck did you do?!" Kenny screams. Jane looks around for Clem and sees her lying on the ground in a pool of blood; Luke is kneeling next to her trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

While Kenny deals with the traitors, Jane rushes to help Luke with Clem.

_Why can't things just stay peaceful for one day? Just one day without someone dying or being hurt._

For the first time in her life, Jane wonders if going on and fighting so hard is really worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Sorry I get kinda carried away with the cutesy parts. Don't worry I promise I'll break your heart later. ;) Okay usually I'm really critical of my writing but holy shit I actually kinda like this. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Turn the fuck around!" Jane screams at Kenny. "C'mon guys, please stop fighting." Luke says. He turns to Kenny. "Jane is right we can't just drive aimlessly hopin' to find this magical Wellington place. It's gettin' colder every mile you drive. Please just turn around."

Luke had thought that everything would be fine once they got Clem's shoulder to stop bleeding, but he was wrong. He looks down at Clementine who was lying in his lap. "Shut the fuck up, _Jane._ I'm tryin' to get us somewhere safe and all you're doin' is tryin' to help yourself. You're _nothing_. All you care about is yourself."

"Safe? You think you're taking us somewhere safe?! Even if Wellington does exist, they're probably a bunch of psycho assholes!" She pauses for a second. "On second thought, you'd probably fit in perfectly." Jane sits back secretly proud of her clever comeback.

"Will you two please stop?" Luke begs. Clem stirs and sits up with a groan. Everyone turns to look at her. "Hey, you feeling okay?" Jane asks, her voice softening. "I think so. What happened?"

"That Russian piece of shit shot you."

"Where're Mike and Bonnie?" She asks Luke. "They ran off. They got all the supplies, but you caught them before they took the truck." Clem shakes her head and winces at the pain in her shoulder. "Why would they do that?" Luke shrugs. "Where are we going?"

"Wellington." Kenny tells her. "No. We are not going to fucking Wellington, and if you don't stop this car I'm gonna fucking tuck and roll."

"Of course you will. Just run away again like the selfish little bitch you are." Jane glares at him. "Scoot over." She orders Luke. "I can't fucking stand him anymore." Jane jumps in the back seat beside Luke and hands AJ to him. "The feeling is mutual." Kenny says.

The car is finally calm for a while until Kenny comes to a group of cars. He opens the door to get out. "Where are you going?" Clem asks. "I'm gonna go look for some gas. If anything goes wrong, just meet at that rest area." He says pointing to a sign.

Luke gives AJ to Jane and jumps into the front seat after Kenny leaves. "I can't take this anymore. He's a fucking lunatic." Jane grumbles. "You're both actin' like five year olds. Just stop and _try_ to get along. "Why can't we just leave?" She says which surprises everyone. "Turn the car around and stop having him boss us around like a god damn dictator."

They suddenly hear a gunshot, and a horde of walkers starts to approach the car. "Shit." Luke says as he starts the car. "What are you doing?! We have to get Kenny!" Luke gets the car started and begins to drive. "We can't Clem! We need to get outta here!" He speeds up and hits a walker in the process. He crashes the car, and shoots it. More walkers walk toward the car, almost cornering them. "Shit! Get out!" The three of them all get out and head to the rest area.

"Clem?! Jane?!" Luke calls into the blizzard. No response. He pulls out his pistol and walks slowly through the blinding blizzard. All the walkers he passes seem frozen in place except for the occasional grunt. Maybe the stories about walkers being paralyzed in cold weren't bullshit. He's able to make it to the rest stop without wasting any ammo by just avoiding the walkers. The roaring wind kept them from hearing him.

When he gets there he hears banging and arguing from inside. He runs in and finds Kenny pinning Jane against the window. Clem tries to pull him away from her but is unable to. "Kenny stop!" Luke screams. Jane pushes Kenny off of her and punches him. Luke pulls her off of him.

Kenny tries to charge at Jane, but Luke pushes him away from her and shields her. "What the fuck is goin' on?!" Kenny points to Jane. "She _killed _AJ!" Clem hears a noise from outside. A baby crying. "Shh!" She demands. The others hear it, and run out the door with Clementine.

Clem finds AJ in an abandoned car. "He's alive?" She says with tears in her eyes. Kenny runs over, takes AJ, and hugs him tightly. They turn to Jane who was hiding behind Luke. "He's fine, Kenny. Why the hell were you attacking Jane?" Luke asks.

"She told us he was dead." Luke looks at Jane who was avoiding his gaze. "Why would you do that?" She shrugs. "I'll just leave." She whispers biting back tears. "Good fucking riddance." Kenny says handing AJ back to Clem.

Jane starts to walk away, and Luke's heart lurches. "Jane, wait!" He yells after her. She stops, but doesn't turn around. "I-I'm goin' with you." He walks over to her. "Why?" She asks softly. He doesn't answer.

Kenny stares at Clem, and Luke and Jane stare at her from the other side. "I.. I'm going too." Kenny _was _losing it. He was a danger to himself and the others. Lee would have left him to keep Clem safe, so Clem will leave him to keep AJ safe. He would've wanted her to forgive Jane like he forgave Lilly. _But Lilly abandoned them. _

Clem walks towards Jane and Luke with AJ in her arms. "Clem?" Kenny chokes. Clementine doesn't look back because she doesn't want Kenny to see the tears running down her cheeks. "Clem, please!" Kenny yells after her. She wipes away her tears and holds her head up, still refusing to look back. She has to be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God now I'm so sad. What have I done D: Okay the next chapters should be better. Should it be sad or happy? I have a plan for both :3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm writing fanfiction and listening to Spongebob songs instead of doing my mountain of homework due tomorrow. :'] I am officially the queen of procrastination.**

* * *

><p><em>{FIVE DAYS LATER}<em>

They had walked for five days. Five miserable days with no food and a crying baby. They were heading back to Howe's hoping it would be abandoned, but there would still be food. They were almost to Parker's Run and would've been past it days ago, but Jane and Luke had to stop and rest a lot. Clem turns around to look at her group. If you could even call three miserable people and a baby a _group_. Luke was limping and trying to keep up with Clem, but Jane was lugging way behind them. Clem and Luke stop to let Jane catch up. She looked very green. She'd been feeling sick for a few days.

"You alright?" Luke asks when she finally reaches them. Jane nods. "We can stop if you need to."

"No. We need to keep going. I'm fine." She stands up straight and walks ahead of them. She doesn't get far before she bends over and pukes on the ground. Luke grabs her arm and pulls her down to a log to sit. She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

"So you're fine, huh?" Jane sits up and glares at him but lays her head back down when another wave of nausea hits. "What's wrong?" Clementine asks worriedly. "I dunno. I guess it was something I ate."

"You haven't eaten anything in days." Jane sighs and sits up. "I'm fine now. We need to keep moving, or we'll never get there."

She really wasn't fine. She felt worse, but she wanted to stop being interrogated. Luke helps her up, and they continue to walk.

….

Two hours later the group arrives at the observation deck. They decide to stop there since it was getting dark and they'd been seeing a lot of walkers. They walk up the stairs. Clem takes off her jacket, lays it on the ground, and gently puts AJ on it. She stretches and yawns. "I'm tired." She says sleepily. "I think we all are." Luke replies as he lies down beside Clem. Jane sits at the edge of the broken deck and looks at the town in the distance. "Jane, c'mon it's cold out there."

"I'm not tired, and it's not _that_ cold. I just wanna sit for a while..." Luke looks down at Clem and AJ who were already fast asleep. "You sure?" She nods, and Luke lies down and pulls AJ and Clem to him to keep them warm. He falls asleep within minutes.

Jane continues to look into the distance until she notices tears blurring her vision. She wipes them away but stops when they keep coming. _What is she gonna do?_ She bites her lip to keep from whimpering. She knows she's pregnant. What else could it be? She doesn't think they know. Luke seems completely oblivious, and Clem probably thinks she has some horrible disease. She doesn't want to tell them. Would Luke be angry at her? How could she be so stupid?

She lies down on the cold deck and cries. Despite her efforts to stay silent, sobs still escape her mouth. She curls into a ball to muffle her weeping. She stops crying after a while and stares at the ground sniffling and hiccupping. She watches the walkers roaming around. Some of them grunting and reaching up to her. She picks up a piece of wood, and throws it at the walker trying to grab her. It falls to the ground with a groan. "Motherfucker…" she whispers.

"Jane?" The voice startles her. She lies completely still and pretends to be asleep. She is unable to stop her sniffles and hiccups though. Luke crawls over to her and gently touches her shoulder. Jane turns to look at him, and he is alarmed by her flushed, tear-streaked cheeks and sad eyes. "Jane, what's wrong?" He asks softly, pulling her to his chest. She grips his shirt and begins sobbing again. Luke pulls her over to the corner away from the cold and walkers. He strokes her short hair until her sobs become whimpers and eventually stop.

He pulls her into his lap and winces when she touches his wounded leg. Jane notices their intimate position but is too upset to feel awkward about it.

"What happened?" She takes a deep breath. "That walker was trying to grab me, and I was scared." She lies. He gives her a look and says, "I know that ain't true. Please tell me what's wrong and stop always tryin' to hide it."

"I'm-" More tears cloud her eyes, and she takes a shaky breath. Luke hugs her tighter. "I'm pregnant."

Luke says nothing but holds her closer. He wipes the tears from her cheeks and pulls her down. "Shh… It's okay." He whispers into her ear. "Go to sleep. I've got you." Jane obeys and closes her heavy eyes.

…

Clementine wakes up and looks around. AJ is still fast asleep. She starts when she sees Jane and Luke cuddled in the corner. She always _knew_ there was something between them. She stands up and walks to the edge of the deck. All the walkers had wandered off, so they could leave as soon as everyone woke up.

Clem walks over to the corner to wake the sleeping pair up when she sees the tear stains on Jane's cheeks. Jane _cried_? She taps Luke with her foot. He doesn't wake up, so Clem pinches his cheek. He groans and looks up at her. "Ow." He murmurs with a sleepy smirk on his face. She smiles at him then looks down at Jane. "What happened to her?"

"She's alright. Just stressed." He says. Clem raises her eyebrows. "Well, we should go so we can make it to Howe's by tonight." Luke nods. AJ starts crying again, so Clem picks him up to calm him down. Luke wakes Jane up, and they walk down the stairs and make their way to Howe's.

* * *

><p><strong>Ew now I feel all fuzzy and cute inside. *Shudders*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I finally have time to write this. :3**

* * *

><p>The group arrives at Howe's after two more days of walking. They approach the building cautiously and eye the walkers that look dead. Clementine and Luke are the first ones in the building. Jane dragged behind the group, trying to avoid Luke. She felt very awkward about crying in front of him and telling him of her <em>situation<em>. Once she reaches the opening she ignores Luke's hand offering her help and pulls herself up into the hardware store.

The three of them look around and see Carver. Did Kenny really do _that_? Clementine was glad she didn't stick around to watch. "Jesus…" Luke murmurs. They walk past him without taking another look, but the smell makes Jane throw up. Clementine stares at her wide-eyed while Luke rushes her away from it. Luke helps her sit on a crate beside the food that was left behind.

While Luke looks through the pile of food, Clem sits beside Jane who has her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" Clem asks. She looks up quickly. "Yeah… I'm fine." Clementine raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you guys tell me anything? I know you and Luke are hiding something. Just tell me!" Clem was fed up with people lying to her and hiding things from her. They treated her like a little kid. Luke stares at Clem, shocked at her outburst. Jane's eyes were wide. "Clem…"

"I found some formula for AJ, and there should be enough for the three of us for a while." Luke says trying to change the subject. "You should feed 'im. He's probably really hungry.

Clementine glares at them, but she agrees that AJ is probably starving. She swears to find out what is going on later when they don't have an excuse. Luke gives her the jar of formula and a bottle of water. "There should be instructions on how t' make it. I really don't have a clue." Clementine takes the supplies and sits on the floor with AJ. Luke hands Jane some crackers which she eagerly accepts and drags Carver's body outside. He closes the doors and sits by Jane.

"Better?" He asks her. She nods and looks down at the floor. "I guess I'll go look around." Luke says when he realizes that Jane most likely isn't going to talk to him. "Be careful." Clem says. He smiles at her and walks up to the roof.

Jane straightens up and continues to eat after he leaves. Clementine eyes her. "Why are you doing that?"

"What?" Jane asks defensively. "You're avoiding and ignoring him. It's hurting him."

"He doesn't seem upset to me." She retorts. "Well, how would you know? You don't even _look _at him."

"It's awkward, Clem." Clementine shakes her head. "Why is it awkward? You got over it before, so what's making it awkward _now_?"

"Are you hungry?" Jane asks offering Clementine the rest of the crackers. Clem glares at her. "Why won't you ever tell me what's going on? I'm not a little kid! I am so _sick _of being treated like one!" Clementine continues her tirade.

"I'm pregnant." Jane says while Clementine is ranting. She continues until what Jane said registers in her mind. She freezes. "_What_?"

Jane closes her eyes and tries not to cry. "Jane, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Clementine says when she sees Jane on the verge of tears. She sets AJ, who had fallen asleep, gently on the ground and sits next to Jane. "I love him so much. I really do." Jane admits. "Then why are you treating him like that?" Jane furrows her eyebrows. "I told you before. It can't be like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll lose him like I've lost everyone else I love. It hurts too much." Clementine was surprised that Jane was opening up to her so much. "But if you don't tell him how you feel, you'll regret it if you do lose him." Jane smirks. "You sure are wise for a little girl." Clem scowls. "I am not a little girl!" Jane raises her eyebrow sarcastically. "Oh _really_? Then where do babies come from?" Clem glares at her. "Fine. I don't know _that_. Tell me!" Jane laughs. "I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Why not?!" Clem asks with her arms crossed. "I'm not gonna rob you of the last shred of innocence you have." Jane states more seriously. "Maybe when you're older…" Clementine drops it when she sees the serious look on Jane's face.

"Anyways… Even if I did tell Luke how I feel, he might not feel the same."

"Oh, he obviously does. Don't you remember how he kept forcing you to stop and rest when you didn't feel good? And when he gave you half of his share of the food we found. He really cares about you."

"He might've just been concerned for his child." Clem shakes her head. "He was really upset when you left the group too." Jane sighs. "I dunno, Clem"

"Well, if you don't tell him, _I_ will." She says mischievously.

"Tell me what?" Luke asks inquisitively. He was descending the stairs and heard them talking. "Jane has a crush on you."

"Clem!" Jane yells, her pale face turning bright red. "I never said that!"

"Oh right, you said you _loved_ him." Clem teases. Luke blushes slightly at this. Jane feels very uncomfortable, so she stands and runs up to the roof without saying a word. "Jane, wait!" Clem calls, feeling bad for embarrassing her.

"Well… There's nobody here, and there's some salvageable food in the greenhouse…" Luke says awkwardly as he sits beside Clem. AJ starts to cry, so Clementine picks him up, and he immediately stops. Luke smiles. "He really likes you, doesn't he?" After a few minutes of silence, Luke asks, "Did Jane really say that?" Clementine nods. Luke grins. "Y'know, I thought she hated me with how she's been avoiding me."

"She just feels awkward, and I just made it worse." Clem says guiltily. "It ain't your fault. I'm gonna go talk to her." He leaves Clementine alone with AJ and walks back up to the roof.

…

When he reaches the roof, he sees Jane sitting by the edge staring at the ground. He approaches her and sits beside her. "Hey." He says softly. Jane was going to ignore him, but she remembers her talk with Clem. "Hi." She replies quietly. She shifts uneasily. "So is it a habit of yours to sit on the edge of high places when you're sad?" Jane smiles, but she still doesn't look at him. He touches her chin and gently pulls her head up to look at him. She closes her eyes as he wipes the tears from her cheeks. "I'm scared." She whispers. Luke pulls her to his chest. "It's gonna be alright." He assures, stroking her hair. Jane decides to try to make this work, and she wraps her arms around him.

He holds her tight then stops when he sees a woman approaching in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I feel like I always update this at midnight. I might update tomorrow if I have time. :] Does anyone else feel really awkward when they're writing like romance stuff cause I know I do…. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Jane jumps when Luke jerks out of their embrace "What?!" Jane asks, alarmed. "There's someone comin'." He says pointing at the figure approaching the building. "Well, should we hide?" Luke shakes his head. "Let's see what she wants."

"What?! What if she wants to kill us and take all our supplies?!" Jane whispers angrily. "She doesn't look so good; she might need help." Jane shakes her head exasperated. "I don't like this." She says. "You don't like anything, Jane." Luke says half seriously. Jane glares at him and turns red.

The woman stops walking when she is standing below them and looks up. Jane crosses her arms and frowns at her. "Well? Who the hell are you?" She says with venom in her voice. The woman is taken aback by Jane's unfriendliness. "I'm sorry; I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need help."

"Well c'mon inside, and we can talk in there." Luke says before Jane can respond. "Come around the door on the side." The woman smiles, relieved to have finally found a friendly person.

"God damn it, Luke!" Jane yells as they stand up and walk down the stairs. "Jane calm down, and stop actin' like everyone is a psycho killer!"

"What's going on?" Clementine asks frightened. "There's some lady outside, and Luke's just gonna let her in." Luke just rolls his eyes and opens the door to let the woman in. The woman smiles at him. "Thank you so much." She says.

Clementine's eyes get wide when she hears the voice. Could it be? She hops up and runs as fast as she can with AJ in her arms to see who it was. Jane follows her.

She doesn't believe it when she sees her. Her breath is taken away, and words seem impossible to articulate. The woman looks behind Luke, shocked. "Clementine?" Clementine shoves AJ into Jane's arms and pushes Luke out-of-the-way to hug her. "Christa?" She says uncertainly, tears springing into her eyes.

The scowl leaves Jane's face, and Luke gives her an 'I told you so' look. Clem and Christa keep hugging for a while, and Jane and Luke begin to feel awkward. "So, uh, I take it you two know each other?" Jane says uneasily. Clem breaks out of their hug and leads Christa over to the other three members of her group. "Luke, Jane, AJ, this is Christa. And Christa, This is Luke, Jane, and AJ." AJ stares at the strange woman curiously. "Aw, what a cutie." She looks up at Jane and Luke. "Is he yours?" She asks. Luke frowns gloomily. "No… His parents died." He tells her solemnly. Christa looks at the baby sadly. "It's okay, though. We're gonna protect him." Clem tells her.

Luke sighs. "Well, maybe me and Jane should get outta your way so you can catch up. Do you want AJ?" Clementine nods and takes the baby from Jane. Jane is clearly relieved to not be holding him anymore. Clem smirks. She's going to be such a _wonderful_ mother. Jane and Luke go back to the roof and leave Clementine and Christa alone. They sit down on the floor together and smile at each other.

"I thought I'd lost you; I can't believe I found you." Christa says. "Me too." She smiles. So, how did you end up with these two- uh- three?" Christa asks. Clem sighs. "It's a long story…"

"Well, we've got all day…"

Clementine tells Christa the whole story. She almost cries a few times, and Christa cringes when Clem tells her about sewing up her arm. "Wow, you are one tough little girl." Christa says shaking her head. Clem frowns. She has been called a little girl _twice _today.

It was dark now, and Clem yawned. AJ had fallen asleep a long time ago. "Things have been pretty peaceful the last few days, but Jane is a wreck." Christa raises her eyebrow. Jane probably wouldn't be happy about Clem telling Christa this, but she continues anyway. "She's pregnant, and in case you didn't notice, she's not the _best_ with babies. Or people in general… She's really scared since Rebecca died after having AJ."

"Is the baby's father alive?" Christa asks. Clem nods. "It's Luke's baby…" She raises her eyebrows. "Really? Those two are a couple? They seem like polar opposites." Clementine shrugs. "Not really… I'm not exactly sure _what_ they are. It's complicated, I guess…"

AJ wakes up and wails. "I think he's hungry." Clem says. She grabs the formula, prepares it, and feeds AJ. Christa smiles at her. She is very proud of how mature Clementine has become. "So where have you been?" Clem asks her while she feeds AJ.

"After you went missing, I went crazy trying to find you. I searched for days before I gave up hope. Lately, I've just been wandering north, trying to find Wellington. I got pretty far before I turned back because it was too cold. It did slow the walkers down, but it didn't seem worth it to me." Clem nods in agreement. "And on my way back south, I ran into this place and finally found you." Christa smiles. She seemed much happier than when Clem left her. Clementine hoped it would last. Ever since her baby died, she'd been drowning in depression.

AJ fell right back asleep after he finished drinking. "We should find some blankets or something. It's cold." Clem suggests. Christa nods and walks around Howe's with Clem, trying to find something warm to sleep with.

…

Jane and Luke lay on the roof looking at the stars. Jane is about to fall asleep when she hears Luke's voice. "Hmm?" She mumbles. He takes her hand and pulls her up. "What are we?" Luke asks. "People." Jane murmurs sleepily. "That's not what I meant…" Luke says softly. Jane wakes up when she realizes what he meant. She stares at him, not knowing what to say. She definitely cares about him, but she isn't sure she wants a serious relationship. She thought all this 'love' shit was in the past.

"Are we… lovers?" Luke asks. "I dunno, Luke…" The hurt look on his face breaks her heart. "I guess we could… try, but I don't want it to get serious too fast." Jane laughs sourly in her head. She's pregnant with his child, and she's asking for a not serious relationship.

"All right." Luke agrees, but inside he's confused. What the hell did she mean? That woman is puzzle. "But what do you mean by that?" Jane smiles. "I just want to get to know you more…"

"Well, what do ya wanna know?" He asks. "I dunno, tell me a story or something."

"A story? About what?

"You, Einstein." Luke rolls his eyes. "What about me?"

"Maybe… How did you know 'whatshisface'? Nick? You seemed like good friends." Luke looks down sadly. "I'm sorry…" Jane says. "No, it's fine." He says shaking his head. "I met 'im in elementary school. He didn't have many friends, and he had a bad life at home. At first, I only talked to him 'cause I felt bad for 'im. His dad was an asshole."

"So you've always been too nice for your own good?" Jane interrupts sarcastically. Luke shakes his head and continues. "He didn't have anyone else to talk to, so he always hung out with me. When we were older, he'd come to my house at like three in the morning if his dead was home. My mom would make us cookies, and we'd stay up the rest of the night playing video games or something."

Jane smiles. "That's nice."

"Well?" Luke says expectantly. "Well what?"

"You gonna tell me a story?" He teases. "I don't really have any stories…" She lied. Jane really has a million stories, but they're all about her idiocy as a teenager or too sad to tell. "Oh c'mon, Jane." He prods. "They're stupid." She admits. "I'm sure they're not stupid."

Jane sighs in defeat. "Did Clem ever tell you the story of how I ate glass?" Luke stares at her, stunned. "You ate glass? Jane, what the fuck." She smirks and tells him the story.

"Damn, Jane." She shakes her head smiling. "I told you my stories are stupid…"

"Do you have any happy stories?" He asks. Jane thinks, but she doesn't come up with anything. All her memories are of being mean to her sister and doing stupid shit. She shakes her head. "Well, we'll make ya a happy story." Jane raises an eyebrow. Luke clears his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Jane, but one day the big, bad, ugly Carver captured her and locked her in a dungeon. She was stuck there until a handsome prince named Luke saved her and all her friends. Then they rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after." Jane giggles. She is annoyed with herself for the girlish laugh.

Luke smiles at her, his eyes sparkling. She blushes. "You're so corny." She says. Luke scoffs. "You know you love it." He says pulling her into his lap. He nuzzles the back of her neck which gives her goosebumps.

A door opening behind them startles them. "Uhm… We're going to bed… if you wanna come…" Clem stammers awkwardly. "Uh yeah, hang on." Luke says. He slides Jane out of his lap and stands up, offering her his hand. She takes it, and he pulls her up. They follow Clem downstairs where a couple of blankets and pillows are waiting.

Luke and Jane cuddle up together underneath one of the blankets, and Christa, Clem, and AJ cover up under the other one. Luke kisses Jane's nose, and she smiles before she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane yawns and rubs her eyes. She opens them and looks around. Clementine, Christa, and AJ were still asleep. She turns her head the other way and faces Luke. He smiles at her. "Mornin'." He greets sleepily. She smiles and stretches. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up in the middle of the night 'cause of AJ's screamin'." Luke remarks. "Well, I was exhausted…" Jane says sitting up.

Luke sits up with her and runs his hand through his hair. "We're gonna need to find more formula, he's goin' through it really fast." He says. "Then don't feed him as often." Jane states. Luke shakes his head. "We can't do that. He doesn't understand that we could run outta food. He'll just scream and cry 'till we feed 'im." Jane sighs. "We can talk about it when they wake up." She says.

Jane stands up and rubs her back. "I'm not gonna survive sleeping on these floors…" She murmurs. Luke stands up with her. "What're gonna do 'till they wake up?" Luke asks. Jane shrugs. "Wanna sit on the roof?" She asks. "I guess…" They head up to the roof and sit in their usual spot.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jane asks pulling her knees to her chest. "Well, there's a lot we need t' talk about." Luke says seriously. He takes her hand and stares at it. "Guess I'll start from the beginning then?" Luke says looking up at her. Jane avoids his gaze. He sighs. "Why'd ya do what you did on that lake?" Jane shrugs, staring at their clasped hands. He realizes she isn't going to say anything, so he continues. "You coulda died, Jane…"

"I didn't want you to die. That's why I did it." Jane states. "Now let's talk about something else." Luke shakes his head. "Fine. What're we gonna do about… y'know." Luke gestures to her still flat stomach. "I don't know. God, we're so fucking stupid." Jane replies. He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at her. "Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you." He tells her. Jane smiles. "Maybe we should go and see if Clem's up…" Luke nods and stands up. He helps her up, and they go downstairs to the others.

Clementine rocks AJ, trying desperately to stop his wailing. "We need to find formula _soon_." She and Christa look to the stairs when they hear footsteps. Jane and Luke rush over to Clem. "Shit, are we out?" Luke asks. "There's only enough for one more bottle…" Christa says solemnly. "M-maybe me and Luke can go look for some?" Jane offers. "Thank you, Jane." Clem says. Jane looks over to Luke, and he nods in approval. "Alright, we'll go to that old store a couple miles away and see if there's anything we can get him." Jane says. The pair walk over to the door.

"Do you really think _you_ should be the one to go?" Christa asks Jane. "Yeah, why not?" Jane raises her eyebrow. "Well, you're…" Clem widens her eyes at Christa silencing her. "Nevermind… Maybe Clem should go with you two? I can take care of AJ." Christa suggests. Jane is about to protest, but Luke steps in. "Alright, we'll take Clem. We could use as many hands as we can get." He says. "Can we just go?" Jane complains. Jane, Luke, and Clementine walk out the door. "Be careful." Christa says before they leave.

They walk for a couple of hours before reaching the run down store. Jane looks around wearily. "No walkers outside?" Luke looks at her and sees her worried expression. "Hey, that's a good thing." He says, lightly nudging her forward. She continues walking to the door with the others. Clem slowly opens the door and peeks in. "I don't see anything." She tells Jane and Luke. "See? Everythin's fine." Luke reassures Jane.

They enter the small store and proceed to the baby aisle. The shelves were practically cleared aside from a few boxes of diapers and a single can of formula. Jane shakes her head. "Shit." Luke sighs and takes the lone can. "Well, at least it's somethin'. Should we get the diapers too?" Jane shrugs. "Probably be a good idea so he doesn't poop everywhere anymore." Luke smirks at her and hands her the formula. He grabs one of the boxes. "Uh… does the size matter?" He asks examining the box. "No, they just put it there for no fucking reason, Luke." Jane replies rolling her eyes. Clem just snickers and shakes her head. "These'll probably be huge on 'im, but I'm sure we can figure somethin' out." The group is interrupted by a loud, collective moaning.

"Fuck! How did they get here?!" Jane shouts. There were close to fifteen walkers heading towards them, and the noise was drawing more out of their hiding places. "I think we oughta go now…" Luke says frantically. They ran out of the store. Now there were walkers everywhere. They were almost surrounded. "Crap, where do we go?!" Jane yells looking around. "There!" Clem points to a slightly open garage door in a car shop behind them. They sprint to the garage before the walkers have the chance to circle them. Once they all get in, Luke shuts the door the rest of the way.

Jane sits in the corner, panting. "You okay?" Luke asks sitting beside her. She nods. Clem sits beside them. The walkers bang on the door while they anxiously watch, hoping they won't break the door down. Luke sighs and stretches his legs out. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while, huh? What do ya'll wanna do 'til we can leave?" Jane shrugs weakly, not in the mood to talk. "W-what do you want your baby to be?" Clem asks trying to lighten the mood. Luke looks at Jane, who was staring at her legs saying nothing.

"Well, I want a girl." Luke says, smiling at Clem. She smiles back. "What would you name her?" He shrugs. "I haven't really thought about it…" Clem stares at Jane, and Luke touches her shoulder. "Jane, y-you can't just avoid this." He says softly. "I can avoid it if I damn well please. I don't _want_ it." Luke gapes at her, hurt. "Why not?" Clem asks sadly. Jane looks at them, her heart breaking when she sees the dejected look on Luke's face. "Look, I just… I can't do it. I would be an awful mother, and you both know that."

"We'll help you!" Clem protests. "I know, but we won't be able to protect it and keep it fed. That is the _last _can of formula. There isn't even enough for _one_ baby." Jane argues. "We'll figure somethin' out… We stocked up on formula at the cabin for Becca's baby. Maybe it'll still be there." Luke says. "Yeah, we could go back. It would be better for AJ." Clem agrees. "We can talk more about it later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Jane says.

They could still hear the walkers moaning outside, but the banging had stopped. "Hmm. Maybe we can get out the other side. They're all out front, but maybe there's another exit." Luke states, standing up. He looks around. "What about the office?" Jane says pointing to a door. Luke walks over to the door and puts his ear to it. He takes out his machete and slowly opens the door. He steps in and scans the room.

"There's a tiny window in here, but I doubt we'll fit." Luke tells the others. He looks at Clem. "On second thought, you might fit, Clem." Jane and Clem walk into the office and look out the window. "There aren't many of 'em out back. Maybe you could climb out and run past them." Jane suggests. "What about you guys?" Clem asks. "We'll have t' find another way out." Luke says. He goes into the other room and picks up the can of formula. He hands it to Clem. "Here. You get outta here and get this to AJ. We'll have to wait 'til all them walkers wander off." Clem nods. Jane opens the small window and Clem drops the formula out onto the grass. "Be careful." Jane says before Clem crawls out the window. Once she's out, she picks up the formula and runs away from the car shop. Luke closes the window and they watch her run into the woods.

"What are we gonna do?" Jane asks Luke as they go back to sitting in the other room. "We need t' wait for the walkers to clear out. Then we'll just go out the front." Jane sighs. "That's going to take forever." Luke smiles and scoots closer to her. "Well, at least there's nobody around to interrupt us now…" He says. Jane rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Except the fifty walkers outside…" He smirks at her, and they sit in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry." Jane says suddenly. "For what?" Luke asks looking at her. "For saying I don't want the baby. I'm just scared…" she admits. "You don't have t' apologize…" He tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. He kisses her forehead, making her blush. Luke stares at her lips. He realizes he'd never kissed her before. _She'd probably slap him if he did… _Jane notices him staring and blushes again. "What?" He looks away and turns red. "I-it's nothin'…" Jane raises an eyebrow at him. Luke takes a deep breath. _'I'm just gonna go for it…'_ He thinks.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her face to his. He presses his lips to hers quickly and pulls away to see her reaction. Jane stares at him wide-eyed, her heart pounding in her chest. She reaches her hands out, and Luke thinks she's about to strangle him, but instead she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Luke smiles at her after they break apart. "God, I've wanted to do that for so long." Luke says. Jane touches his nose with hers and whispers, "Me too."

"Jane… I-I love you. I love you so much." Luke says. Jane smiles and pulls him down on top of her. She kisses him deeper, running her long fingers through his hair.

Their kisses become deeper and sloppier. "M-maybe we should stop…" Luke says, panting. "Why?" Jane asks, disappointed. "Well, i-it might get outta hand and turn into, y'know… _more_." Jane smirks. "What's wrong with that? What's the worst that'll happen? I'll get double pregnant?" She says sarcastically. "Shut up…" Luke says playfully.

He continues kissing her, shutting everything out and just focusing on her.

…

After, they lie tangled up together on the cold floor. "Think we can leave now?" Luke asks. Jane looks up at him and smiles. "I guess…" Luke stands up, takes Jane's hand and pulls her up.

He pulls up the garage door and looks outside. Most of the walkers had wandered off. They walk out of the garage and head back to Howe's.


End file.
